Limitless power
by Nuku Nuku 2
Summary: This stroy is set when the sayain race is in power and concuring planets and selling them to the highest bidder. But there is a legend that has two particular sayains occupied with the promise of limitless power at there fingertips..but will they succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Prologue

My son there is a legend that has lived for thousand of centuries. This legend tells of a war that has been waged since the begging of time, between good and evil. This war has been fought in a town, an entire nation and even in the heart of a child.

All of these wars have been said to be fought over a certain object that has never revealed it's self but it lives on in the hearts of the chosen ones. This object has fueled all of these wars and brought down many civilizations at just thought of being able to posses it power.

Because the object in questions has limitless power there is a chosen one and only that being is able to contain the mighty power. My son I tell you this so that you are aware of power that is stronger than us out there, and the stronger you become the more likely you will be able to posses such a power. Now my son seek out this power.

Chapter 1

Ten years later the same young boy that was told of a legend of great power goes by the name Kakarot has grown up into a handsome young man. He has raven black hair, piercing black orbs; a body that looks like it has been chiseled out of stone and stands at 6'0. "Look Kakarot I am ordering you to take your team and go concur this planet." The sayain prince said to Kakarot with a pissed up look upon his face, "but Vegeta it looks li……" Kakarot was interrupted when he heard the prince starting to growl at him, "Ok…..Ok….Ok…..I'm going….Shees don't get your tail in a twist man." With that Kakarot moved so quickly so that the prince couldn't kill him.

With that Kakarot gathered his team up and the co-ordinates set them into each pod and off they went. To a planet that seems to have eluded the sayain race for a life time. Fesha the female sayain of Kakarots team who was wearing black skintight shorts and top with the sayain armor over the top and the sayain boots and gloves, she has a concave bobbed hair which also was black. She started thinking to herself *_I cannot believe the prince sent use on such a stupid mission……this has ruined my evening with Kakarot we were going to be mates….Stupid prince." _

_*Kakarot's dream*_

Kakarot woke up to find himself all on his own, not I his pod and his team were nowhere to be found. "This is weird" Kakarot said so he decide to walk around to see if there was anything hear and not just pitch black . As he was walking he noticed that as he moved forward he noticed light that made the ground look like untouched silver. "Well what do you know there does seem to be something here after all."

_*end of dream*_

With that Kakarot was awoken up by sum loud banging "5 more minutes……Ok Ok where on earth is that noise coming from?" he opened his eyes to find that it was fesha looking in. " you know Kakarot I'm very surprised that the crash didn't wake you but knowing you, you could sleep through a planet being destroyed.

"Fine I will be out in a minute, now go and wait for me with the other three." As you as Kakarot" with that Fesha walked away. Kakarot sat still for a minute trying to figure out what that weird dream meant, "never mind".

"Well considering you four have been out here for awhile do you have the information on this planet?" Fesha looked round and said" yes we have but there doesn't seem to be any form of life at all on this planet. Do you think that this is why it has eluded us all of these years? "Hump I don't believe that could be true we will just split up and start look. Two hours and I want us all back hear. Now go" Kakarot and his team of sayains put onto there scouters just to double check that the planet wasn't just a desolate planet. "Well, well this is a new planet with no life forms….impossible I want this whole planet searched' Kakarot said to himself.

"Kakarot the scouters have never failed us before so why would they start now…." Before his team member could say anything else kakarot had him pinned against the side of the pod. "Now look here we are going to search this planet because I know full well it has life on it, I can feel it." "You can feel it kakarot you are losing it…..let's head out then boys" Fesah said and walked past kakarot and flew off into the night sky. with that they all flew off into different directions.

* * *

**This is my first time writing a story, I just thought that I would try something new. Please read and Review and see if I should carry on thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

Chapter 2

As Kakarot went off on his own Fesha shouted "fine then we will let you ponder on your thoughts, and come back in a better mood" Kakarot ignored her. _*I know there is life on this god forsaken planet I can feel it but it is very faint as if it is dying* _Kakarot thought to himself. "You know considering this planet isn't a threat to me I think I am going to rest for abit. As Kakarot sat down he lay his back against one of the course brown rocks covering the planet. He started to drift off into a sleep again.

_*Kakarots dream*_

As kakarot opened his eyes he noticed that he was in a different place, it looked like it is an untouched paradise. He could feel the warmth from the golden sand beneath his feet as he walked forward along the beach. The sun was high in the sky making the waves shimmer as they rolled gently on to the shore, sending bubbling sheets of sparkling water dancing towards his feet. A gentle breeze cooled him down as he stood beneath the blazing heat.

Half a dozen cream-colored sea birds were whirling in the sky. Kakarot thought _*this is disgusting I have never let a planet live like this, and those birds are annoying.* _He glanced to the right of him and caught a glimpse of something shining so bright it was blinding, He started to walk into the forest to find it, but as he did the scenery started to change it whirled around so fast that he almost fell over. He noticed that as he kept moving it started to get darker and darker.

_*End of dream*_

Kakarot awake to a noise and it seemed to be coming his way, but he knew it wasn't the sound of voices it sounded animal, and sounded like a big one, "I best get moving." As Kakarot started to move his scouter moved and began to read a power level, a level unbelievable for such a desolate planet, "I have to find it, it will be mine." Kakarot headed toward where the reading was coming from, but as he got closer he noticed that he was hovering over the exact spot but there was nothing in sight. "Its hear I know it but I looks like its underground…right down I go."

Kakarot threw a few energy blasts he hit and punched through something that sounded exactly like metal, "aha I've found you." Down Kakarot flew into nothing but darkness "best use some light", as soon as the torch was light it highlighted a laboratory which seemed to have been here for a while. Kakarot flew over to the computer "hmmm looks like it's been banged up pretty good, I wonder if I can salvage any information. The computer did work still but Kakarot worked fast because he didn't know exactly long the computer would hold out. As he searched he came along a file which had been classed as classified. He opened it and found files on a new weapon an oddly shaped weapon that resembled a female, but this weapon contained enormous strength, but the odd fact is that this female weapon wasn't an android or any form of machine she was all human.

Kakarot started look around for this weapon, he finally came across it after almost been stabbed in the head by hanging metal shards and covers for light bulbs and holes in the floors that could never have been seen _*good thing I can fly* _ he thought. There it is power in such a small and dainty form; it's unbelievable she looks so peaceful lying there. As he went to undo the restraints that were holding her down, his scouter flashed and started to rise rapidly, "it's her…I cannot believe it…and she's in a sleeping state imagine what she would be like awake and fighting…you are so coming back with me" with that he picked her up and flew back to his ship.

As he got there he could see how pissed off Fesha was "Kakarot what on earth are you doing...You said two hours you've been gone three hours…and what on earth do you have in your arms." Kakarot knew that as soon as he landed he would be safe wouldn't anymore. "Kakarot...What what...a female where on earth did you find that skank?" glaring at kakarot "look Fesha…she's a weapon and nowhere near a skank…I want to see what see is capable off...Back to planet Vegeta."

They all got back into the pods and headed back. _*She is so small, yet so powerful how can that be, with a body that could be mistaken for a sayain woman's body but I wonder why she wasn't in a chamber that could extract what they were looking for?*_

**This is my first time writing a story, I just thought that I would try something new. Please read and Review and see if I should carry on thank you.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The five sayains were travelling back to planet Vegeta, which seemed to be taking forever, all of a sudden Fesha noticed something in deep space, in an absolute vacuum where normally very little happens, without any warning in the far distance of space, something was certainly moving fast. "Kakarot….Kakarot look I know that you can hear me, you're pod should have picked up the object by now, it's travelling fast and in our direction…Kak..." Fesha was cut off when all of a sudden they started been shot at. "Guys who on earth are the…no one in this galaxy in their right mind would attack a team of sayains." Kakarot shouted to his team "I don't know but they seem to want something and whatever that is, it looks like they are willing to risk their lives and kill for it." Onyx said who was the most built out of the team, with a Mohican orange styled hair and was wearing the sayain armor, boots and gloves on top of a piece of clothing that looked like a black leotard that just reached the top of his knees. "Look Kakarot our pods do not have the power to stand up to their lasers were sitting ducks out here in the middle of nowhere"…"Grrr…I know look what's the nearest planet and we will just land their and lose them…then contact the prince" with that they started to search for the nearest planet which ended up been Kale, before they were all blown to smithereens. The entry wasn't an easy one, but they made it down in one piece, without losing any of their body parts.

"Abandon pods…find cover…and wait till I give the signal to come out." With that the five sayains scattered in case they were being followed, luck seemed to be on their side today because this plant was loving and green so they used all of the greenery to hid themselves.

As they were all hiding Kakarot could hear something come their way, it wasn't long until the others clocked onto the sound as well. It was moving towards were they were hiding and they could tell it was something large and sounded like it would strike fear into any normal being. The crashing sounds that the creature was making were so loud that it was deafening and it was coming through the trees fast. As it got closer they could all see it properly it wasn't just any normal creature it was a biped large and hairy with vicious sharp talons at the end of each arm which were the cause of the sliced forest behind it, and the biped seemed to be cutting a direct path through the trees and bushes.

Then just as the creature was out of sight a large nuke dropped between all five of them and before the sayains had a chance to react it blew them in all different directions of the planet.

As Kakarot woke up he noticed that his body was very stiff and sore all over, but most of all he realized that he wasn't holding onto the female weapon anymore. He shot up as fast as he could and looked around to find that she was near an ocean. As soon as he let himself take in the scenery properly he noticed that it looked exactly like the paradise that he had dreamed of on the way to the desolate planet with no name. He could feel the warmth from the golden sand beneath his feet as he walked forward along the beach. The sun was high in the sky making the waves shimmer as they rolled gently on to the shore, sending bubbling sheets of sparkling water dancing towards his feet. A gentle breeze cooled him down as he stood beneath the blazing heat and half a dozen cream-colored sea birds were whirling in the sky.

"You can get back here; you're my prize form that planet and god forbid will I let anything happen to that power of yours. I have never been to this planet...Well you can tell that because it hasn't been sold yet…I have no Idea why I'm telling you this because you can't even hear me. You can stay here for a while, while I go and look for something to eat…I'm starving I haven't eaten anything since we left planet Vegeta.' with that kakarot left the female on the desert island beachfront and disappeared into the forest.

About ten to fifteen minutes of Kakarot being away the female awoke to a strange but inviting warmth. It felt so warm and loving to her that she felt like she knew it somehow. She then realized that she couldn't know this place because she didn't even know who or what she was. She tried to stand up but found that very difficult but never gave up, it took her about two minutes to get her legs working properly, once she was up she was stumped as of what to do and where to go. Kakarot arrived back to find that the female was up and walking "so she's awake...time to find my answers." "Do you know where you are…Who you are?" the female turned around to face kakarot she looked him up and down "like what you see." Kakarot said with a smirk upon his face. "I...I...don't know much...I can tell you my name though...Its chi-chi. Where am I?' Chi-Chi asked Kakarot,"you are on the planet Kale as you can see for yourself it looks like a paradise…which is disgusting it's too bright for me...I will have to remember to mention it to the prince when I get back home. But anyway my question is how come I found you in a laboratory?" Chi-Chi just stared at Kakarot blankly. "Fine, I see that you are not very talkative then…well in any case if I want you alive and kicking so that I can find my answers, you have to eat." With that they both ate and went to sleep as the goldenly orange sun was setting behind the sky blue sea.

**I thought i would put this chapter up before i lost it and re-write it that would be annoying. So what do you think of this chapter is it as good as my other two please R&R. thank you very mcuch to the people that read and review my stroy's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The morning arrived with a warm glow from the goldenly orange sun. "Ahhh…doesn't that sun ever give it a rest…would it kill this planet to have some rain hell even a thunder storm would do." Kakarot roared loudly into the sky. With all of the shouting and cursing Kakarot was doing he woke up Chi-Chi. "What's wrong?" she as him "oh nothing much except that sun is getting on my last nerve." Chi-Chi looked at Kakarot, then at the sun and back to Kakarot "I do not see anything wrong with it…it gives of a warm a fuzzy feeling and I kind of enjoy it. " Chi-Chi told him. With that Kakarot walked off "where are you going?" "To find my team and get off this retched god forsaken planet…is that ok with you miss warm fuzzy feeling? Besides there has to be intelligent life on this rock somewhere, well for their sake they best be intelligent." Before he had even gotten to the end of his sentence he was somewhere hidden under the growth of the forest, and Chi-Chi ran after him before she lost him altogether.

After what seemed like forever Chi-Chi spoke up "you know I really do not know anything about you except that you hate pretty looking things, I want to know the name of the man that helped me." After a few minutes of silence Kakarot spoke up "the names Kakarot and I didn't help you, you seem to have an enormous power and I want to harness that power of yours before the prince does."Chi-Chi was very confused at what Kakarot had just said as far she was aware she didn't have any so called powers, so what was he on about? Kakarot stopped and Chi-Chi bumped straight into him… "Ouch that hurt" Kakarot tuck no notice "my sensor is picking up life on this rock it isn't very strong so it won't be a threat to me what so ever, and it seems to only be half a click away… right let's get going." With that they both started to move again.

"Look miss warm fuzzy feeling…over there is what looks like civilization. They might know how to get off here." With that Kakarot was gone; Chi-Chi wasn't far behind him.

"Look elder" one of the young lads said "two very odd looking creatures are approaching us." The elder didn't seem like he was paying attention to the boy until he spoke "It must have been a very long night for the both of you…has your stay been well so far?" Kakarot didn't know whether the old man was senile, or just plain old senile "look I don't know who you are but I want off this rock now are you going to help me or not?" the old man didn't answer Kakarot instead he just carried on sipping his tea, and this angered Kakarot. "How is the young lady behind you doing? Have you been looking after her?" "No she has a power and that's all I want from her…how many times do I need to repeat myself." With the mention of power the old man stopped what he was doing and stood up and walked over to Kakarot and looked him square in the eye. "Young man you are obviously blind to the fact that you are in over your head, a mere insignificant boy such as yourself could never handle such a power…I thought that legend was lost and now only a story that was told to children…obviously I was wrong." With that Kakarot flew at the man and grabbed his clothes by the collar and pulled him towards his face so their noses were touching "old man you don't seem to recognize what I am because if you did you wouldn't dare have the gull to speak to me like that…I am one of the most powerful sayains that live on planet Vegeta…now show me the respect that I deserve and I may spear your life." Even with the threat of losing his life that had just come from Kakarot didn't seem to faze the man what so ever, the man didn't even move a muscle which angered Kakarot even more. Kakarot saw the old man move but before he could stop him, he had been punched in the gut and roundhouse kicked into the nearest tree. With that display of acrobatics the man turned around and ushered Chi-Chi and the little boy into the straw house.

As the old man ushered Chi-Chi- and the little boy into the straw house,the old man sat them both down and handed them both some green tea. The straw house was much bigger than it looked from outside, it had a warm homely feeling to it. The straw house only contained the basics, one wooden arm chair which was made out of bamboo sticks, a floor rug which had been weaved by the women of the civilization and a table on top of the rug with a few few small stumps for seats, and a bed which was also made of bamboo sticks.

"Now young lady, my name is Roshi but around hear i am know as elder Roshi or Master Roshi. I am very curious to know why are you still alive, by all accounts you were going to be disassembled because of the power that you harness." Roshi just stared at Chi-Chi and was sizing her up to see if she even was the potential threat that she was meant to be, "Young lady would you please ley on the floor for me." without any question Chi-Chi complied.

*back to Kakarot*

Kakarot had been left outside upside down by the tree that had stopped him flying 50 yards back. Kakarot had awoken with a thundering headache. "I am going to kill that man how dare he even touch me." Kakarot was fuming as he stomped toward the straw hut.

As Kakarot entered the hut he saw Chi-Chi laying in the middle of the floor with the old man sitting by her side and had his hands held over her and he seemed to be chanting something in an unknown dialectic to Kakarot. "Hey old man what on earth do you think that you are doing to my prize, get away from her now." Roshi didn't move he just said "I have a name and its master Roshi remember it and use it especially if you want to get of this planet alive. Now calm down and sit the other side of your so called prize, you know you should really start being more nice to her it may come in handy." After Roshi had finished what he was saying Kakarot grumbled something under his breath and did what Roshi had told him to do. As Kakarot sat the other side of Chi-Chi he noticded how beautiful she looked just laying there, she looed so Innocent like a child. She had beautiful long black hair, with pale china skin, a slender figure and she stood about 5"5.

Roshi wasn't unaware of the growing attraction coming from the boy for the young lady."Boy can you feel it, can you feel it resonating from her? it seems so warm yet there is a hint of darkness lurking, not strong enough to destroy the entire Galaxy yet but in time if left it will become more powerful than you tiny mind could ever imagine possible." Kakarot just shot a look at the old man a look that would have turned him into ashes if looks had the power to kill. " You are right i can feel a huge amount of power, but what i want to know is if she is the ultimate weapon and supposed to be capable of killing the entire galaxy, why is there more good in her than evil?" "Boy it is obvios, she must not know who or what she is at all. She isn't any normal ultimate weapon she is a Hybird a mix of the two strongest races there ever lived in the galaxy, both races were even stronger than your puny pathetic sayain race." The only thing Kakarot even reacted to was the insult to his race "So you do know where I come from, and you obviously have a death wish old man. Besides there isn't a stronger race than the sayain's. We have evolved for thousand of years and we are purely breed for fighting." Just as Kakarot had finished what he was saying a strong beam of shiny light emerged from Chi-Chi. The light was trying to form a shape but seemed to be struggling or fighting itself it wasn't all that clear because it was so bright Roshi, Kakarot and the young boy could barley look up.

* * *

**I have updated and finished chapter 4 for all of the lovely readers out there. R&R please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

Chapter 5

"The problem with being in a very small team is that you don't ever seem to get enough fire power" Hespell said. Hespell stood at 6'0, and was wearing a piece of clothing that resembled a leotard which covered his full length of his body and had the classic sayain amour, gloves and boots on. "Hey Fesha, Onyx…Where are you guys? I cannot believe that we let those guys who were chasing us get the upper hand. I wonder what they wanted. Guess we will never know." As Hespell continued searching for his other team mates he heard something moving in the bushes. Hespells scouter revealed that the being that was moving wasn't a threat so he pounced on top of the being like a cat stalking its prey. "I've got you now. Right tell me where we are and where are my team mates. Tell me now before I rip your head off." The boy that he had jumped on was so scared that he fainted on Hespell. "Great now I'm on guard duty until this little boy wakes up…finding my team mates it going to have to wait for a bit."

*A couple of clicks away from Hespell are the rest of his team.*

Fesha got up rubbing the back of her head; she started to look around to find that she was sounded by forest on all sides of her. She also noticed that Onyx was still unconscious, so she kicked him to wake him. "What…What I'm up. There was no need to do that Fesha…lets me guess you're in a bad mood?" "Look Onyx haven't you noticed that we are in the middle of nowhere…in fact there is only two of us here we have to search for the others. Let's go."

As Fesha and Onyx were flying over the forest they eventually spotted Hespell. "Look down there" Onyx shouted. "Hey Hespell what do you have there?" Hespell looked up and was relieved that he didn't have to go looking for the rest of them. "It's my prisoner; I scared him that much he dropped unconscious."

The prisoner had woken up with the entire ruckus. He was fully awake. The prisoner sat up looking around to find three sets of different eyes looking at him. It didn't faze him he was just making sure that all of his body parts were still there. "I take it you three are not from around here with what you are wearing." Hespell looked at him "Who said that you could talk? Well for your information, no we are not we were being hunted and your planet was the first and closet that we came across. We seem to be missing a member of our team, maybe you have seen him, he has raven black hair, piercing black orbs; a body that looks like it has been chiseled out of stone and stands at 6'0." "Nope I haven't seen anyone like that around here, but my master Roshi has, if you untie me I can take you to him." As Hespell was untying the boy they all herd the cry of the biped creature that passed them when they had landed on the planet "we best get moving and quick unless you want to be it lunch?" None of them fancied being lunch so they followed the boy deeper into the forest.

"Boy you best not be leading us into a trap, because you know what will have hit you if you have. Fesha threatened the boy. "Nah don't worry…I'm not as stupid as you think." "It will take you another day to get to master Roshi, so we can rest here in my village." The sayins all nodded in agreement besides they hadn't eaten anything since they had left planet Vegeta.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short i'm sorry but i really didnt know what to put. R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Now the sun had set and it was completely dark outside the straw hut, but the light from the fire was enough for Kakrot to see what he was doing. The soup hadn't lasted long and an equally tasty plate of salad and vegetables had followed. While Kakrot was eating his meal that the locals were kind enough to make him, Kakrot had started bombarding Roshi with questions about how he knew about Chi-Chi and her power. "Young boy do you really want to know the truth?" Kakarot just nodded at Roshi. "Alright…She has been around since the beginning of time. She comes from the most powerful of races…yet both of these races brought their own destruction upon themselves. But long before the destruction of the races, a princess and a warrior like yourself had fallen in love and had a child together, but not long after the birth of their child, she was taken away by a group of young scientists. The child was taken away because…you obviously know why. For so long of Keeping this child are sprits were starting to fade because we hadn't found anything of great importance…part from the fact the piece of jewelry that was with her, it was shaped like a green stone it was dull and had a symbol in the middle of it…but because we hadn't seen or heard of it before we didn't know it held and importance. After a long couple of years we stumbled upon this power and thought that we would be able to harness the potential of such great weapons, but we were young and foolish. We did all of the test we could think of we extracted all of the power that was possible…she was put through so much pain that we decided to leave the experiments alone, so we put her into a very very deep sleep hoping this would let her fall into a deep sleep and never wake up, it was the nicest thing that we could do for her. As you can see that didn't work after thousands of years…so now I need you to finish the job."

With hearing what Roshi had told him he was shaken to the bone? "I don't think I can, I am starting to have second thoughts as to what I want to take from her." "You have to young boy…you may be the only one that can get close enough to do it…but its awhile before you have to start thinking about destroying her."

Chi-Chi was just around the corner of the straw hut and had overheard everything that was said. "Well at least someone knows who and what I am. I never knew I was so much of a threat…may what Roshi is talking about is what I have felt his last night."

_*Flashback to the other night*_

"I could feel some sort over energy hovering over my body, it seemed to be looking for something, but I didn't know what. I could also feel another sort of energy a cold and dark energy sitting next to me it felt like Kakarot but he didn't scare me, I felt secure with him there beside me. I remember another sort of energy one that came from me, it was strong and a battle between good and evil, as far as I could tell the good in me was still strong enough to win."

"I just wonder how long the good in me will last. I need some guidance right now."

_*End of flashback*_

Kakarot looked up because he heard something moving around by the straw hut "What are you looking at boy?" "Nothing old man."

Chi-Chi walked over to sit by the young boy that was always with Roshi."What's your name my name's Chi-Chi." The boy looked towards Chi-Chi "my name is Rez." Hi Rez so tell me all about your civilization "the tribe lives in harmony with nature." Chi-Chi thought that would have sounded really naff from just anyone, but Rez sounded sincere and reasonable when he said it. It sounded like an idyllic lifestyle although Chi-Chi was fairly certain that it wouldn't appeal to her in the long term. Perhaps it was just all a bit too perfect.

"Perfect...It's not perfect its s just balanced. Everything plays its part. If something bad happens, something good will happen to keep the balance."

Chi-Chi found herself getting closer and closer to Rez as he was telling her about the planet. Just as breeze passed through the fire and made it flicker Rez's face darkened "at least, that's the way it used to be…" Chi-Chi could hear sadness in his voice. "So what has changed then?" Rez just shrugged "I am not a 100% sure…no really is…even mater Roshi is keeping quite. Recently there have been more bad things happening than the good ones. Some of our harvest failed last year. There have been tremors. Storms. Very strange weather."

Chi-Chi felt sorry for them. It was very clear that they all loved their planet and very time the planet seemed to hurt it hurt the people as well. She wondered if her coming here was the cause of the entire strange goings on.

Kakarot had only just noticed that Chi-Chi hadn't come and joined them. He left Roshi to carry on talking the old man didn't even seem to notice that he was gone. "Miss Warm an…I mean chi-Chi where are you?" Chi-Chi heard kakrot's voice and turned round and shouted "I'm over here with Rez." Kakarot heard the call and thought to himself _*who on earth is Rez?*_

Kakarot arrived to where Chi-Chi and Rez where sitting around the fire that seemed to be away from the rest of the group. "Why are you both way out here?" Chi-Chi got up and walked away "Kakarot I need to talk to you over there." With that Kakarot found himself obeying what Chi-Chi asked of him. "Look Kakarot I don't know what is wrong with this planet but with what Rez has just told me it seems very very bad. I just wondered if my being here is causing the disruptions. I want to leave." Kakarot felt something growing in his heart; it felt like he was starting to have feelings for the woman. Without even realizing that he was doing it he was moving towards to Chi-Chi and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him "Look this planet was probably going through all of the disruptions even before you go here. I mean how would a planet know you were coming?" Chi-Chi listened to very word that he had just said and it felt so comforting to her that she never wanted him to let her go then all of a sudden she was cold and opened her eyes to find that Kakarot was on his way back to the tiny village "I could do with getting of this rock as it is I still need to report back to prince Vegeta. I bet his face is beetroot red. Leave it to me" with that he was gone.

* * *

**To be continued....**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Chi-Chi just stood there in the middle of the trees where Kakarot had left her. Kakarot returned to sit next to Roshi; before he got there he could feel something approaching, then the ship that had chased them to the planet had returned. Kakarot got himself ready for a big battle but Roshi stood in front of him "Stand down lad, they mean no harm to you at all. Just the passenger that you are carrying." "Roshi I demand you to tell me who they are how do you know them, and I tell you this now I promise you that I won't let them harm Chi-Chi".

The door to the ship opened to revel a man that seemed to be in his late 80's. "Well Well Roshi…never thought I'd be seeing you again. I'm not surprised that you are in the middle of this situation. Where is she do you have her?" "Of course I have her…Chaz but we have a slight problem and that problem is standing right behind me." Chaz looked behind Roshi and noticed Kakarot standing there, "Roshi what an earth is a sayain doing here?" "Hi I'm glad you have finally noticed me…I'm the sayain that you tried to shoot out of space." "You must be the one that my sensors picked up but I don't seem to be picking up anything at the moment. Any let's get on with it" Chaz clicked his fingers and a pile of swat team members come out of the ship, and ran straight past Roshi surrounded Kakarot and into the forest behind them into the frost where he had lift Chi-Chi.

Kakarot dropped into a fighting stance once again. "Take this Ka me ha me haaaaaa" the energy beam was so powerful that if blew a path right through the men that were running for the forest. Kakarot had forgotten to restrict his power, "Chi-Chi move now." Kakarot waited for what seemed like forever he watched his beam dissipate and Chi-Chi emerged in exactly the same path that the energy beam was. "Chi-Chi are you ok I didn't mean for it to hit you" Kakarot said. "Boy it looks like you haven't noticed she hasn't got a single starch on her. Your attack was anywhere near powerful enough to do even the slightest bit of damage." Kakarot looked Chi-Chi up and down and noticed that she was undamaged but he also noticed the power that was radiating from her. In all of the commotion Chi-Chi was barely heard "Look I have no idea who you are but you best leave now or I will make you leave." "Please my dear I'm not scared of you, so don't try anything and just come quietly." Chaz went to pull on Chi-Chi's are but to no anvil. Chi-Chi Pulled her arm away and grabbed onto his arm swung his around and knocked him to the floor on his chin with her other arm. Then Chi-Chi went for his chest but everyone saw the look of hunger upon her face, before she was able to do any damage she was pulled off by Kakarot. Chi-Chi turned on Kakarot, she charged at him and caught his arm and twisted it Kakarot let out a loud scream and with all his might to ignore the pain of his broken arm he pulled Chi-Chi off him and kicked her into the nearest palm tree so hard that a couple of them fell over, but with that Chi-Chi had been knocked unconscious.

"Bitch…I'll get you for even touching me" Chaz drew out his sword and walked over to her, but Kakarot stopped him in his tracks "don't even bother touching her if you value your life." Chaz took a step back "fine but this isn't the end this is only the beginning, and I will be back to finish the job when you fail, because that bitch is more trouble than she is worth.

* * *

**Sorry that it has taken so long to add two new chapters...I hope they are both what was expected...R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Chapter 8

After Chaz had left Kakarot didn't want to waste any more time on the planet so he grabbed Chi-Chi and said "come on were going now, were not going to wasn't another moment here, besides I still need to report back and find my team which we haven't seen since weave been here." Chi-Chi didn't get a chance to reply before she was pulled off her feet and into the air.

"Boy listen to me….you have to finish what we started….it's all up to you now." Kakarot didn't look back at master Roshi because he if did he would have killed him because he couldn't let anything happen to Chi-Chi. "Kakarot…thank you for defending me against all of those men." Chi-Chi chirped. "Chi I didn't do a thing…you are the one that killed every single one…it was like you were enjoying the slaughter…you didn't look anything like the innocent looking woman I saw when I found you…I don't want it to be true…I don't want…no I can't bring myself to kill you…that settles it we are going to have to find a way of trying to calm your power because apparently controlling it doesn't even work." Chi-Chi just looked at Kakarot with a confused face because Chi-Chi is unaware of what she is capable of "Kakarot I think you hit your head to hard when master Roshi kicked you back into the palm trees." Kakarot didn't say a word he was thinking of what he could do to help Chi-Chi and what confused him the most was where he got the feelings for her.

Kakarot had finally located the sayain ships. "They all seem to be in working order the damage isn't that bad. Who's there?" kakraot had spun around sensing something behind him hidden in the forest behind him. "Relax Kakarot it's only us…you do remember us right your team" Fesha said. "Of course I do…now are we ready to get going or what?" Kakarot snapped back. "Before we go I'd like to know why she is still with us," Fesha said, "look its none of your business Fesha …." Kakarot was cut short when Fesha went straight for Chi-Chi "Fesha don't you dear." With that Kakarot jumped directly in Fesha's path and before Fesha could land a hit on Kakarot, Kakarot's foot had connected with her face. "Well…well that's not a good way to treat you mate to be is now…and you seem very protective of the bitch." "Watch what you are saying Fesha…and FYI your are not my mate I never wanted you to e you were just chosen and secondly Chi-Chi needs protecting not only from people like you but also herself."

Fesha never stayed down and went straight for Chi-Chi again but before Kakarot could interfere this time Chi-Chi had jumped in front of him and took up a fighting stance. "Right if you're going to hate me so much then I will give you something to hate me for."

Fesha punched Chi-Chi across the face , Chi-Chi went flying towards the ground but before she hit the ground Chi-Chi put her hands down and slid across and stood right back up, Fesha was upon Chi-Chi once more with a flying kick but this time Chi-Chi ducked in time to avoid it. Chi-Chi lunged forward to punch Fesha but Fesha grabbed Chi-Chi's wrist and with her other hand pushed Chi-Chi down by the face which caused Chi-Chi to hit the trees behind. "The damage has now reached your brain steam. You won't be able to move for an hour. Is she as strong as you said, she was easily beaten."

"Stop this now Fesha" Kakrot screamed as he watched in horror, but Fesha didn't pay him any attention. "Fesha you are only going to sacrifice yourself she is two powerful for you."

Chi-Chi struggled as she got up "I'm getting so excited." Fesha stared in shock as Chi-Chi was able to move. "Now I think that it is time for me to return the favor" Chi-Chi rubbing the back of her head. Fesha just got in fighting stance ready for Chi-Chi's attack. Chi-Chi swung her right arm towards Fesha but missed and then swung her right leg but Fesha ducked "Her movements aren't so fast, and she hasn't displayed any good technique, she's just like an amateur, but what is this terrifying feeling crawling up my spine" Fesha thought as she brought her left leg up to connect with Chi-Chi's head, but Chi-Chi blocked it with her hands "nice try, but that is nothing" Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi did a sliding kick on the ground at Feshas feet, Fesha jumped up in the air to avoid getting knocked over "what she copied my move with just one glance" the out of nowhere Chi-Chi came straight at Fesha But Fesha Knocked her to the ground. "I guess I used to much force." Fesha said. All of a sudden Chi-Chi was getting up again "I'll Admit your strong, but I just started to feel excited so let's start all over."

Fesha turned around to face the others "come on Fesha the woman has taken enough of a beating form you now I think you've made your point now leave her alone" Onyx shouted but to no anvil.

"Your gauds down" Chi-Chi and kicked her "I don't believe it I just hit her straight." Fesha turned around while still on the floor "you bitch…" "Wait a second it isn't my fault that you looked away in the middle of a battle" but Fesha wasn't having any of it, she jumped straight for Chi-Chi grabbed her arm and put her in a neck hold between her thighs. "Take this…you will never be able to understand how much I'm burdened with…" "I can't breathe" Chi-Chi thought." "it's all over the blood stream form the arteries had been shut off causing all of your muscles to relax…die…why don't you finish quickly." Then as soon as Chi-Chi hit the ground Fesha got up.

"did you have to go that far to teach her a lesson" Onyx said while Kakrot was fuming behind him almost losing control of his anger.

Chi-Chi stood up but kakarot noticed that she wasn't herself and had that glazed hunger over her eyes again. Chi-Chi stood up and grabbed Fesha around her waist "How can this be why can she move" Fesha said with panic in her voice. Then while Chi-Chi was standing up she through Fesha backwards toward the floor and smashed her head hard on the floor. Then Chi-Chi kicked Fesha straight in the middle of her back causing Feash to spit blood out. Chi-Chi just loomed over fesha and grabbed her by the choler and Fesha screamed in fear trying to get away but Chi-Chi grabbed her by the throat and strangled her.

"This is the power that the old men were so afraid off…" Kakarot said under his breath. Onyx interfered this time to save Fesha's life. He kicked Chi-Chi off Fesha, and she hit the sayain ship this time, but the instant she hit the ship Chi-Chi charged at onyx and kicked at him but Onyx just blocked it with this arm, then Chi-Chi tried to grab his arm but before she could do any damage Onyx through her in the air and kicked her twice. With the force of the kicks Chi-Chi didn't get back up this time.

Kakarot flew and landed by Chi-Chi's side "Kakarot is it wise to keep her you have just seen what she is capable of. It would be in every ones best interest if you destroyed her now." Kakarot didn't look up at Onyx just looked Chi-Chi over and with a sad look in his eyes picked her up and walked to his pod and put in the co-ordinates to return home.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is so long I just could stop writing lol....but please tell me if it is any good...R&R please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

Chapter 9

While on the ride back to planet Vegeta, Kakarot was thinking "Why did I let Chi-Chi fight with Fesha? With what I've just witnessed I will not let it keep happening."

As Kakarot touched down on planet Vegeta he could see Vegeta staring right at him "Vegeta if the wind changes your face is going to stick like that" Kakarot yelled to him. "Humph" was all you heard form vegeta as he walked away. Kakarot just laughed to himself as he picked Chi-Chi up and carried her to his place.

As Kakarot walked through the night streets of planet Vegeta he looked up and noticed that the night sky was clouding over and it only started as he had landed, it seemed like the planet was having a big reaction to something. Kakarot didn't take much notice because he didn't understand much about the planet apart from where it had come from but not much on its origins. As he reached his place he opened the huge wooden looking door which reached higher than Kakarots height and Kakarot stood at 6'0'. He walked into the darkened house but before he turned on the lights he could feel another presence one that he recognized, "Ah Vegeta I had wondered where you had gotten to…now why would you be sneaking around my house when you could just beckon me to that grand place of yours?" by this time Kakarot had light up the hole place and a huge living room appeared which was the size of two rooms put together. The room contained a three setter with a single arm chair and the sweat was made of black leather, the walls were pure white, with barely any personal passions around apart from a couple of pictures of Kakarot and his team and one of this farther Bardock. Kakarot sat down on the sofa and laid Chi-Chi next to him with her head on his lap. Kakarot looked down at Chi-Chi and he could feel something growing inside his chest towards her, something he hadn't encountered before, and this something wanted him to hug her and kiss her and just all around protect her.

Vegeta grew impatient with Kakarot once again "I don't have to explain myself to you Kakarot…I was getting impatient with you and why you hadn't reported back to me…and what do you have in your arms?" Vegeta said as he eyes dropped down to where Kakarot was holding Chi-Chi. Eyeing up her small dainty form. "Vegeta I can see what you are thinking and don't even try. She's mine." Vegeta gave Kakarot such a look that would have turned him into dust, "Kakarot I want your report with me by tomorrow and when you bring it bring her down with you and we will put her under some tests." With that Vegeta just left.

Kakarot looked over at the time and found out that it had gone 12:00 at night. He stretched out on the sofa and picked Chi-Chi and took her to his bedroom. Kakarot opened the heavy wooden looking door and placed Chi-Chi on his king size bed which was covered in pure white sheets. Kakarot couldn't bring himself to tear away his gaze from Chi-Chi, He brushed her hair out of her face and he bent down even further and kissed Chi-Chi, Kakarot want so much to take this further but he knew that would be wrong so he finally pulled away and lay his head down on the pillow next to her "I'll sort everything out tomorrow…then were going to explore the depths of your power and see how much you can handle…Sleep tight." With that Kakarot feel sound as sleep next to Chi-Chi.

The morning arrived Chi-Chi woke up to something heavy around her waist and also felt breath on the back of her neck, Chi-Chi shifted to her other side with great difficulty and a face appeared in front of her which caused her to let out a high pitched scream which woke Kakarot up holding his ears."OUCH what was that for…you are so squeaky" "Sorry kakarot I didn't realize it was you, and why would you be in the same bed as me?" Chi-Chi said looking at Kakarot, she noticed that she was covered in bruises and dirt "did I fall or something?...the last thing that I remember we were getting ready to leave that planet…then your mate Fesha attacked me." "you don't remember anything at all…you got in a huge fight yesterday with Fesha…you had that glazed hunger look cover your eyes…never mind that for now, you go have a shower get cleaned up while I get down to work" with that Kakarot got up from the bed and walked in the living room.

Chi-Chi found the bathroom which was almost as big as the bedroom. "OMG I feel so tiny in this place." Chi-Chi ran the hot water for a bath brushed her long black hair got undressed and stepped into the bath. "Mmmm…that's so nice…I could get used to this."

Kakarot's keen hearing heard Chi-Chi and liked what he was hearing. Kakarot snapped out of his daze and tried to carry in with his report, But couldn't think straight with his stomach rumbling "Ahh I need to get something to eat and fast..I'm so hungry." Kakarot got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat "where is that maid...I really shouldn't give them days off now I have to make myself something to eat." So Kakarot rummaged through the fridge and raided the cupboards to make himself and Chi-Chi something to eat and took it up to her. "Chi I'm coming in" Kakarot called "Kakarot no don't wait a second" chi-Chi squeaked but it was too late Kakarot was already in the room, he just stood there with his mouth open and forgot that he had come to give Chi-Chi some lunch which was still in his hands "O…Oh I have some lunch for you…oh and looking good by the way." Kakarot left the food on the side and made his exist and shut the door behind him with his heart racing a million bets per minute "it's just an attraction…just an attraction, but damn that's a very strong attraction."

Kakarot was snapped out of his thoughts when his front door was smashed into a million pieces and followed by heavy footsteps.

* * *

**R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kakarot was not the only one who had heard the door shatter; Chi-Chi could hear everything, the sound of the boots clicking against the wooden floor every time a step was taken.

"Well…Well I never thought that a sayain would find her, and what surprised me the most was that this particular sayain that had found this woman has taken her back to his home planet, looked after her, feed her, clothed her and now wants to help her…do you Kakarot know where I can find this sayain?" the tall man said. This man stood at the same height as Kakarot, short brown spiky hair, wearing a pressed black suit with a white shirt and red tie underneath. Kakarot glared at the man and replied "Considering you haven't given me a description on this sayain I am unable to help you…now before I lose my temper and blast you to kingdomkarm" Kakarot said with a threatening tone, but the suit didn't pay any attention, the suit was poking around Kakarots home.

Chi-Chi could hear every word being said she wasn't quite sure on what to do or where she could run or hide, either way there was another part of her telling her to turn and fight to make him suffer and rip his heart out. Chi-Chi could not only hear the man talking she could smell him a faint odor of blood that filled her nose and made Chi-Chi want to be sick Chi-Chi ran to the toilet and hung her head over. This smell was the catalyst to triggering her other side. Chi-Chi brought her head and pushed herself to stand and walked to the mirror over the sink "hi nice to meet you…this is going to be fun." With what looked like Chi-Chi walked out the bathroom and down the stairs to Kakarot and the suit.

"Kakarot who is this man? What does he want?" Kakarot turned around and realized that Chi-Chi had given them away. "there you are…you clean up nicely, now my dear to make this as painlessly as possible come with me and then it will be all over." The woman that looked like Chi-Chi just stood there in the white towel that covered just form the top of the breasts just down to the top of her knees, Kakarot had noticed this and was finding it hard to concentrate on the threat in front of them. "Kakarot drag your mount from off the ground" she said while walking further down the stairs "now why on earth would I go with you when I quit like it here…now suit disappear before I make you." The suit knew this wasn't going to be easy he also knew that she wasnt Chi-Chi, her other half had taken over but knew Kakarot hadn't noticed the difference as of yet "Kakarot I have some very important information about your pretty woman hear…you might want to know that she has a split personality, one half for the good in her and the other the evil. The evil…as we had learnt…only comes out when she feels threatened…now there isn't much difference between these two women." While the suit was turned to Kakarot the woman that looked like Chi-Chi had been able to sneak into the kitchen and come back into the hallway with a sharp kitchen knife, "to finish your information name is Jessica…and I'm going to complete my destiny and take my rightful place" with that she stabbed the suit straight through the back and out of his chest. The information that just been given to him he was still processing it when blood splattered all up his front. Kakarot looked down at himself then at Chi-Chi….

* * *

**This chapter is to be continued.....only because i'm not sure weather i might change it into somting else...or may be leave it as it is....depends on how it liked...R&R please thanks.**


End file.
